Evil Shark
Evil '''(or Enemy')' Sharks''' are enemies that appear in every installment of the Hungry Shark series (three of which are no longer available). Evil Sharks are the unplayable and hostile counterparts of the regular sharks. They have different appearances to the regular sharks. They are much darker. In Hungry Shark Evolution, there are fourteen evil/enemy sharks. Evil Standard Sharks: * Evil Reef Shark * Evil Hammerhead Shark * Evil Great White Shark * Enemy Megalodon * Enemy Big Daddy * Enemy Mr. Snappy * Enemy Moby Dick * Enemy Leo * Enemy Nessie * Enemy Sharkjira Evil Special Sharks: * Enemy Robo Shark * Enemy Ice Shark * Enemy Electro Shark * Enemy Pyro Shark Some sharks that are enemy counterparts of playable sharks are not called "Evil" sharks, but instead "Enemy" sharks. However, the naming is not important as they are just as similar to their counterpart as the other evil/enemy sharks are to theirs. Hungry Shark Trilogy Enemy sharks are colored brown-orange. Hungry Shark: Night The sharks are colored more similar to the shark the player uses. Hungry Shark Evolution More species of evil sharks are included in Hungry Shark Evolution. They usually have a darker appearance than the normal sharks. The evil shark most distinct from its counterpart is the Enemy Megalodon; it is much darker than the regular Megalodon and appears to have been attacked and grievously injured. Such species include the Evil Reef Shark, Evil Hammerhead, Evil Great White, and the aforementioned Megalodon. There are no Evil Mako or Tiger Sharks, but recently, new evil sharks were introduced, the Enemy Sharkjira, Enemy Nessie, and Enemy Leo Hungry Shark World All enemy sharks in Hungry Shark World look similar to the player's shark, except that they are darker and have different textures (player's Tiger Shark is orange, evil Tiger Shark is darker orange, player's Megalodon is khaki, Enemy Megalodon has some blood on its mouth and is dark khaki, the enemy sharks always have cuts, bloods, injuries throughout their own bodies. Trivia * There are no Evil Mako Sharks, Evil Tiger Sharks or Enemy Natasha the Narwhals. * Evil Reef Sharks and Evil Hammerhead Sharks are the only two types of enemy/evil shark that can spawn in groups or pairs. More powerful enemy/evil sharks, such as the Evil Great White and the Enemy Megalodon, spawn individually. * All of the sharks have to be eaten by at least the corresponding shark. ** The Evil Reef Shark is the only shark that can be eaten by every playable shark. ** Enemy Megalodons can only be eaten by another Megalodon or a Big Daddy, unless eaten with a gold rush. ** Enemy Big Daddies can only be eaten by another Big Daddy without a Gold Rush. ** The evil Ice Shark can be eaten by the Great White Shark, Megalodon, Dunkleosteus, Robo Shark, and the Ice Shark without a Gold Rush. ** The Ice Shark is the 1st special shark with an enemy, 2nd being Robo Shark. ** All Evil/Enemy Sharks are always larger than their fully levelled counterparts but not necessarily more powerful. ** Although enemy sharks that don't exist appear on the hungry shark world diets, those sharks could be real but it's unknown if they're real or not. ** The sharks have a darker color than the player’s shark. Gallery HSE-EnemySharks.jpg|'Enemy Shark Spawn Points' (HSE) MuseumPart14.png Screenshot 2014-06-16-15-37-08.png MuseumPart18.png Enemy_Big_Daddy.jpg|An enemy big daddy attacking a megalodon. Museum 2.jpg EvilIceShark.png|The Enemy Ice Shark 2015-08-30_21.39.20.png|Enemy Robo Shark! Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Evil sharks